Harry Potter and the Final Battle
by Brrrreeee
Summary: Samantha Bell is a 17 year old who has been home schooled from her wizard father. Living in America, she is one of the only witches in America since the Salem Witch Trials in Massachusetts. Once her family learns Professor McGonagall decides to have excha
1. Professor McGonagall

This is my first fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters except Samantha. I do not own the settings either. There are spoilers from the 6th book, so I strongly suggest you read the 6th book before reading my story. Please review. Thanks!

Summary:

Samantha Bell is a 17 year old who has been home schooled from her wizard father. Living in America, she is one of the only witches in America since the Salem Witch Trials in Massachusetts. Once her family learns Professor McGonagall decides to have exchange students from all around the world to help ease the students after the terrible death of Professor Dumbledore, Samantha instantly takes the chance to go to Hogwarts. This year would be an unforgettable year, as Samantha finds out about her family history, which can help Harry find the rest of the Horcruxes

Chapter 1: Professor McGonagall

Samantha jumped from her bed as she heard the buzzing of her alarm clock go off. She got up and went into the bathroom to clean up. She looked in the mirror and saw a pretty brunette with dark brown eyes starring at her. She washed her face and her hands, then she brushed her teeth. After taking a quick shower, she changed into a jean skirt, a red kami, and a tight zip up blue sweater. She was off to school, to not learn magic, but to learn everyday studies.

In America, there were very few witches and wizards. Most of them stopped studying magic and went on living life as muggles, but as for Samantha, her father has taught her everything he knew which he learned from his Grandfather. After the Witch Trials in Salem, more then 90 of the witch population died. As for wizards, they stopped practicing magic because they feared that muggles would find out about them as well.

Samantha went downstairs and saw both her parents standing in the kitchen and a women who was dressed in strange clothing.

"Good morning Sam. Hunny, please sit down we have some exciting news for you," Samantha's mom said to Samantha. With a confused expression on Sam's face, she sat down right in front of the strange women who was starring at her.

"Sam, this is Professor McGonagall, she is head of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," her father said to her.

"Umm hi," Sam said, still confused on what is going on.

"Hello Samantha, Im Professor McGonagall. This year at Hogwarts, we decided to have an exchange student program where four students will come to Hogwarts. Last year, Professor Dumbledore, who use to be head of Hogwarts, was murdered at the school. Over the summer, we almost closed the school, but instead we decided that if one student wants to learn, then we should open the school. Only a few parents would let their students go to Hogwarts, but then we decided to move the school in a more private location, where it is protected and it is now safer then it has ever been. We do now have more trust in the parents of the students, and now about 60 of the students will be returning. With this, I am here to ask if you would like to join this school. Now I understand that you have never been to a magic school, but I do understand that you have been taught by your father here. If you would like to go, we can test you on your knowledge and see what year, but by what your parents say and your age, you would probably go into your seventh year. I know this is a bit of a shock, but it would be nice if you could attend Hogwarts."

Samantha was lost of words. She didn't really understand. She has heard of Hogwarts from her father, who has a close friend in England who use to go to Hogwarts. Samantha didn't know what to say or how to act. She just sat there, starring into space.

"Should I stay or should I go?" Samantha thought to herself. "What about my friends, but then again, I can learn a lot of magic here. What should I do?"

"Hunny, I know it's a little strange, but I think you should go. It would be a great experience for you," her father told her.

"Okay, I think I'll do it." Samantha said smiling.

"Good. So here is a list of the supplies you will need, you will be staying at the Leaky Cauldron where the other three exchange students will be staying. You will probably have to take those silly flying devices to England, I know it's a long ride and really ridiculous, but you can't travel from flew powder from here to there."

Samantha had a questionable look on her face. She didn't know what flew powder was, she has never heard of such a thing. She then realized its going to be very different, she grew up living as a muggle and only preformed magic in her home and in front of her parents.

"When you come to England, we will have you take exams in Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, and Transfiguration. I know it sounds like a lot, but you will do fine on them I am sure."

Samantha couldn't believe how many exams she had to take to just get into the school.

"Well, I have to leave, my flight for that awful thing muggles have, what do they call them? Pleens? Well, Im off. See you in month Samantha."

Professor McGonagall left and Samantha just sat there. Her parents didn't mention her after she left, and Samantha drank some Orange Juice and was off to school.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2 The Meeting

Harry Potter awoke by the sound of his alarm clock which read 12:00. It was finally his 17th birthday, and he could leave the awful home of the Dursleys. He got up right away, and grabbed his trunk which was already packed. He was just waiting for the Weasleys to come pick him up, where they would be traveling by flew powder. All of a sudden, he heard a loud thud coming from the basement. He knew the Weasleys have come to rescue him.

"What in bloody hell are you doing here!"

Harry grabbed his things and went downstairs, where he saw the Weaslys and a very angry Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia was standing in her pjs with curls in her hair looking quit happy that today is the day harry leaves.

"So today is the day isn't it? Your leaving us for good?" Uncle Vernon asked with a big grin on his face.

"I see you have your things there Harry, well off we go." Mr. Weasley said with a grin. Ron and Mrs. Weasley were standing their as well, and there was no sign of Ginny.

One by one they left, and Harry was the last to leave. They arrived at the Weasley's home, all dusty from the flew powder, and without a word they all went to bed. Harry followed Ron to his room, where neither of them were tired.

"So Harry, what are you going to do?" Ron said nervously.

"Look for the horcruxes, that's what. I can't go back to school, I need to finish Voldemont off."

"I know. Remember how Hermione and I decided to go with you? Well, we think we should go back to school and we think you should go with us."

Harry was surprised. At the end of school last year, Hermione and Ron agreed it was best if they didn't go back.

"I know what your thinking Harry, but Hermione and I were thinking all summer. The necklace you found was a fake, what if someone has already found them? Plus you need to finish off school if you want to be an auror, and besides, you said that each horcruxes represent each house, what if they are at the school? It makes sense. I mean, you don't even know where the Horcruxes are, and all summer there hasn't been one attack since Dumbledore died. They moved the school to a more secure place, and–"

"I agree."Harry interrupted.

"And–wait, you agree?"

"I have been having dreams again. My scar hurts. I know Voldemont is still out there, and my dreams are showing someone. I haven't seen her face, its all blurry, but she was wearing school robes. I think she might have to do with the Horcruxes."

"Your having dreams? That must mean Voldemont is getting weak. This is strange Harry. Did you tell anyone else?"

"No, I haven't. I think its strange as well, maybe Voldemont is sending me wrong signals or something. I don't know. Last year my scar never hurt and I never had dreams. Why now? Why this year?"

"I don't know Harry."

"So I was thinking, I have this urge that I must go to school. It's a weird feeling, but its like I have to for some odd reason. Maybe over Christmas break, I can try and find a horcruxes. Do my research at school, then go find them. But I have a feeling I won't even have to leave school to find them."

"I don't know Harry, this is all very strange. We should talk it over with Hermione, I think she would know. We should get to bed. Night Harry."

"Night."

Harry was up all night thinking. He must go to school, he thought. He didn't know why, but he just had to go.


End file.
